custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Iolan (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Iolan was a Ta-Matoran who resided on Voya-Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Like other Ta-Matoran, Iolan began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Vacca Nui, along with a number of other Matoran. Vacca-Nui While residing on Vacca-Nui, Iolan joined the Vacca-Nui Matoran Military by working in the logistics department, often being held responsible for stockpiling supplies for Vacca-Nui soldiers out in the field. However, he began selling the supplies off to other islands in order to make a profit. On one occasion, when a group of Dark Hunters held Po-Vacca under a three-year military seige, Iolan was responsible for providing a unit of Ko-Matoran with supplies while they holed up in a sand dune awaiting orders to infiltrate the city. The Ta-Matoran sold the supplies off to Matoran in the Northern Continent and left the unit to starve in the desert, giving the impression that he had sent the supplies to the soldiers in the paperwork when he actually had not. Using the profit from this fraud, Iolan paid to import a crimson Kanohi Kaukau, thinking of it as an antique. Several years later, however, an Av-Matoran named Glonor, who was one of the soldiers who had starved as a result of Iolan's greed, persued the missing rations after finding them in the Northern Continent and was able to solve the mystery. Angered by the suffering he and his fellow soldiers had been forced to endure, the Av-Matoran built a case that criminalized Iolan by collecting the evidence to show that he had been selling the supplies while he was ordered to transport them to the soldiers. However, instead of sending the report directly to the Vacca-Nui Matoran Military Supreme Command, Glonor summoned the Ta-Matoran as a warning to give him a chance to mount some form of defence. Unfortunately, Iolan teased Glonor, provoking him to attack the Matoran of Fire. The conflict ended in the shattering of his Kanohi, the splitting of his skull, and both of Iolan's legs being broken. The loss of his Kanohi rendered the Matoran of Fire comatose for six months, during which time the report was filed against him and Glonor was demoted for the severity of the attack. When he recovered, Iolan found himself wearing a Mask of Sensory Aptitude and was unable to walk. Karzahni Seeking repairs, Iolan travelled to Karzahni, where he was "rebuilt". However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of him, and hundreds of other Matoran, left the Matoran of Fire far weaker and smaller than he had originally been. After Karzahni witnessed his own poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves for his shoddy work and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Turas' original Kanohi Mask of Sensory Aptitude was taken and replaced by a powerless Calix. Additionally, he was given a pair of powerless Blades to defend himself with. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Iolan settled in the village known as Voya-Nui, where he lived in relative peace for a number of years. During this period, he attempted to become a warrior, desperately hoping to acheive peak fighting skills in hopes of one day meeting Glonor again. However, Iolan's poorly reconstructed legs robbed him of this chance and he often found himself being shunned by Matoran society and being laughed out of villages. Ashamed, he began to drift between village's until Goll, a high-ranking political figure in the Continent's ruling society, became injured and formed his own fortress village. Upon hearing of the new village, Iolan decided to migrate to the brand new, thriving community, where he hoped to repair his broken image. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visroak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru-Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Goll, Krennato, Turas, Sarnii, Fiancha, Kyros, Connla and even Iolan himself, eagerly being the first to volunteer for the mission. The following morning, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Fiancha was one of the warriors who helped to kill the creature. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. The group then fled from its attackers through the dense charred forests until they came across a stone ring. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros also suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. Abilities and Traits Being an Ta-Matoran, Iolan would have controlled the Element of Fire. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have a considerable amount of resistance to hot temperatures. Mask and Tools Originally, Iolan wore a powerless Kanohi Miru. This mask was later abandoned in favor of a Kaukau, which was shattered and, in turn, replaced by a Mask of Sensory Aptitude. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Calix. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Iolan was given a pair of powerless Blades to defend himself with. Trivia *Iolan was designed by Abc8920 in his attempts to make a more plausible version of a "fixed" Matoran, which led to the storyline significance of his form being more shoddily-constructed in comparison to other Voya-Nui Matoran and his eventual leg problems. *In Abc8920's storyline, Iolan is the character who has worn the largest number of Kanohi. *In BobTheDoctor27's storyline, Iolan is the character who has worn the third largest number of Kanohi, behind Toa Tollubo and Kyros. Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned See also *Building Instructions Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:User:Abc8920 Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team